


青苹果

by haimianren



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, 现代背景
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25926538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haimianren/pseuds/haimianren
Summary: 夏天，罗路去海边玩的温馨日常。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	青苹果

燥热。  
地面被暑气蒸得模糊，不远处的树上趴着三两只知了，一声接着一声唱着一首夏日的歌。路飞敞着旧房子的门，大字型的躺在门口，吐着舌头妄想能够吹到一点带着暑意的风，这是间乡下的木屋，老旧又潮湿，尚能在屋角看见星星点点的青苔，更重要的是，老房子没有空调。路飞光着脚啪嗒啪嗒的跑到里屋掏了根冰棍，又回到门边撕开包装躺下。现在他嘴巴里叼了根正化得滴水的冰棍，两只手后撑着，头后仰着，脖子上有根系草帽的绳，天上的云遮得一会阴一会晴。冰棍化的也快，他身上汗出的也多，从脑门到脚底板哪里都黏黏的，他又伸手去碰挂在屋檐上的风铃，那风铃的款式老旧，这天气又闷又热，空气潮得能拧出水来，在路飞指尖的触碰下，风铃才第一次发出了声响。虽然这里没有空调，但是有井水镇的西瓜，有树林，有独角仙，有长了青苔的石头和发了蘑菇的木头，还有耷拉着舌头连发梢都微湿皱着眉喊热的小孩。  
路飞百无聊赖的时候听见外面有人叫他的名，他噌的撑起身体往外看。是罗骑着小电驴来了，外面大太阳晒着，他皱着眉停在门口喊路飞，说带他去海边。路飞一下就精神了，他扯了个笑，跳起来说等我一会，然后又进了屋子里叮咣一阵翻，往腰上套了两个游泳圈，一个蓝色的多啦a梦，一个带着翅膀和鸭头的小黄鸭泳圈，叠着套在身上。他还在头顶上还挂了泳镜，胳膊上还绑了两个助浮的臂套，穿了条花花的蓝色泳裤，带着那双拖鞋露着牙嘿嘿得对特拉仔笑。  
罗拍了拍小电驴的后坐，路飞就一下子窜过去搂着罗的腰往下坐，屁股刚碰上被太阳晒得滚烫的黑色的座位，就被嗷得一声烫的站了起来，罗听见后面路飞喊烫，转过头在路飞看不见的地方没声音的乐了。  
然后他们坐着电驴沿着银色的栏杆开往大海，栏杆在阳光下闪着光，海鸟在天空叫着，罗感受到后面那小孩贴着自己的温度，隔着薄薄的黑衬衫，太阳都晕开的温度。小电驴不快，海风也不强，咸腥味就直接钻到鼻子里。  
罗的额头上的汗珠直接顺着脸颊滑过脖子钻到他的黑衬衫里，他看着自己这一身黑色衬衫短袖，斑点牛仔裤，还有脚上那双水洗的帆布鞋，听着后面的小鬼跑调得唱着歌，感觉自己不像是拉着自己的小男朋友去海边约会，像是带着来乡下玩的侄子去海边玩——自己都能当他叔了。  
到了海边，打扮好的路飞欢呼一声直接就往水里钻，他一身汗，提前戴上的那些游泳圈，热的都黏在他身上了，罗拎了一下这一米七几的小个，说，“把草帽给我，我替你拿着，”然后指了指在阴凉下的刨冰摊，“我这那等你。”

罗撑坐着，在刨冰摊的阴凉下等着，在老板几次催促买东西的目光下不得已买了杯刨冰捧着吃，他不怎么喜欢这种甜的东西。他往嘴里塞一口冰，看着在海水里撒欢的路飞，路飞今年17，自己24，大了七岁，不出意外应该也算是少了个七年之痒的机会，他也搞不清自己是怎么脑子一热和这个小了自己七岁的小鬼成了恋人关系，这总叫人感觉自己在偷食禁果似的。  
蛇信子在耳边斯斯的吐着，把含着诱惑的甜言蜜语从耳朵里送到胃，它用尾巴指了指海里的小人儿，说，“青苹果。”  
罗又往嘴里送了口冰，凉的他捂住了额头，他想，自己作为社会人这么干是不是不太好？然后抬头就看见小人儿没了。吓得他把冰也撇了，迈开腿甩了鞋几步就冲到海里去了，他水性也不好，不如说烂的要死，只能算勉强能活的程度。  
冲进海里他就往下游，海里黑乎乎的看不见人，左抓一把右抓一把，终于碰见了那小孩的手，噗哈一声罗就拎着路飞从水面里出现了，下一秒就立即去抓飘在海上的那两个游泳圈。罗搂着游泳圈大口喘了半天，吓得他一边拍路飞的脸叫了半天路飞的名“草帽当家！草帽当家！路飞！”  
路飞咳了两口水，眼泪汪汪的抓着罗，“我还以为自己要死了！”  
气得罗，一手抓着游泳圈一手抓着路飞往海边游，罗说，“你怎么打扮成这样还能溺水？怎么做到的？”  
路飞搂着罗的手臂不自然的发抖，呼吸了几下后终于缓过来了，他手脚并用的扒着罗喊，“我也不知道啊！”  
湿淋淋的罗拎着路飞，光脚踩着沙滩上了岸，捡了甩得一边一个的水洗帆布鞋，叹了口气。  
“别游了，上岸吧，咱歇会就回去了。”

两个人并排在刨冰摊的位置坐着，路飞像理亏似的没吱声，罗拧了下自己身上的衣服，把裤腿挽起来，说，“下次还是别带你来海边游泳了，太吓人了。”然后就感觉路飞拉了拉自己，罗想，撒娇也没用。回头和路飞对上眼睛，看见路飞亮着眼睛流口水着指着刨冰摊，气得罗啊。  
刨冰老板有眼力见，咳嗽了两声说，“人孩子也不是故意的，来这买个刨冰就算了吧。”罗是没听出刨冰老板这话里的因果关系，不过还是掏了钱包买了一份，硬巴巴的递给了坐着那等的草帽当家，路飞两只手接过来，露了个笑，塞了一大口进嘴里，直接冷得他一哆嗦。路飞又塞了一口，看罗抱着手在他旁边坐着，也不说话，于是路飞说，“没问题的啦，特拉男不是在看吗？下次再一起来海边吧，特拉男也一起下水。”  
“什么没问题，草帽当……”  
路飞侧过身子在罗的面前去拿放在罗旁边的草帽，抬身子的时候凑上去亲了罗一口，打断他的话，然后他又露出那个招牌的、叫人没办法的、罗之所以会脑袋一热的笑容，就差把信任这两个字写脸上了。  
青苹果味的。罗舔了舔嘴唇想，他又听见蛇信子的声音了。  
他看向把帽子戴上的路飞，伸手把他的草帽压的更低，就漏了他一小节下巴，无视路飞抓着他的手乱叫的声音，罗想，他想吃青苹果了。


End file.
